I Got Sucked In
by winkywoo2008
Summary: The author is sucked into Tamriel! Rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

winkywoo2008: I finally decided to get off my ass and work on this.

Keeh-ahl: And what a miracle it is. winkywoo2008: Come here lizard!

Keeh-ahl: Racist!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Got Sucked In

Chapter One: Arrival

Our normal, everyday person named winkywoo2008 was on his rump, playing Elder Scrolls: Oblivion.

"Yeah, take that barbarian bastard!" he shouted. He pounded the mouse for attacks and parry's. Between you, me and him, he's using cheats.

The daedra knight went down after a few slashes with winky's Steel Claymore. But then, the whole computer went black.

"Oh come on!" winkywoo shouted. Then a massive vortex appeared, inside looking like outer space. "What the-" he never finished, because he was sucked in by a mysterious force.

He screamed all the way toward, wherever he was headed. Then, everything went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked down the stone path, armor and claymore at the ready. I was wearing a golden dwarven cuirass, armored pants, steel boots, steel gauntlets and a red colored jewel necklace.

_I swear, they will pay for what they done to Kvatch, my hometown_ I thought. Then I saw a massive vortex open up at the top of the hill. I quickly ran to it to investigate.

_That's strange, that doesn't look like a daedra portal… _I thought. As I raced to it, I heard a scream, an _oof_, and then the vortex closed.

_That was an imperial scream, and it sounded like it took him by surprise _I thought. I got to where the vortex hovered and found an Imperial body.

It was not dressed like one, it wore some kind of jacket and pants, some fancy shoes. I walked over to it and investigated.

_Looks like a male, his complexion is superb, bet he'll be a ladies man soon _I studied. Then he moaned and stirred. I took a step back to let him breathe.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around. When he saw me, he yelped and his long legs shot him backwards. "Don't worry, are you okay?" I asked.

He panted for a few seconds, then said "Y-yeah, I think so"

"Where did you come from?"

"Uhh, Albany"

"Albany?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah, it's a city, where am i?" he asked.

"On the outskirts of Imperial City" I said joyfully. His eyes widened.

"Okay, I know this may sound crazy, but, I think I'm from a different dimension" he said.

My eyes shot wide open, and drew my claymore.

"Daedra!?" I demanded.

"N-no, no!" he said. I studied his expression for a few seconds and sheathed my claymore.

"Hmm, alright, here let me take you to my house in Imperial City" I offered.

"Uh, thanks" he said. "My names Andrew by the way"

"I'm Keeh-ahl" I said as we shook hands.

"How old are you? I mean, you're tall, yet you look so young" I asked curiously.

"14, my height, got it from my mom" he said.

"Huh, can you fight?" I asked.

"Uhh, don't think so" he said.

"Well, here, take this short sword" I said. I handed him the sword.

"Thanks, where can I get that armor?" he said.

"Only one in all of Cyrodiil" I said.

"Damn, well, any armor?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, stashed a lot of stuff at my place" I said.

Then we headed off to my house at Imperial City.

Then an Imperial Legion soldier came.

"We spotted a vortex not too long ago, what was it?" he demanded.

"Don't worry, the vortex dropped off this person, but he's safe" I explained.

He studied Andrew curiously. Andrew's brown eyes were small in nervousness.

"Alright, but I'm expecting you to watch over him, the daedra might come and get him" he said.

"Yes sir" I said. Then he rode off back to patrol.

"Phew, thanks man" Andrew said.

"No problem" I smiled. Again we started towards our destination, and then we heard the sound of a daedra.

winkywoo2008: Finally I got this done, I kinda rushed it because I wanted to stop and get coffee and watch TV. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2 Training

winkywoo2008: Hope I can get this finished and have minimal problems with this story. Keeh-ahl: THAT will take a miracle…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Got Sucked In

Chapter Two: Training

"Get behind me!" I shouted. Andrew, an Imperial, got behind me, struggling to hold up the sword due to the weight. My hunch was correct, a daedra knight was charging, mace at the ready.

"This land will belong to the great Prince of Destruction!" he shouted with a heavily distorted voice. I thrust my claymore, tip pointed to him, into his chest. It easily went through the armor.

His face showed surprise, he slowly looked towards his torso, and went limp. "Here" I said. I removed the daedra armor and gave it to Andrew.

"It's, h-heavy" he strained. I helped him put on the armor and I stayed by him until he gets enough strength to move on without my help.

"Let's try this" I said. I muttered an incantation and a red aura circled Andrew and disappeared around his feet.

"The armor, it's…light" he said.

"Since you have the look of an Imperial, I used a spell that will grant you the abilities of one" I explained.

"I think I look more of a Nord" he said. I have to admit, he is right. He's tall and fair-haired.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, maybe Nord abilities?" I shrugged.

"So, when can I cast spells like you?" he asked.

"Actually, you can, you don't have any spells right now, here"

I gave him a potion and he drank it.

"Tastes like…cherries" he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A berry" he said.

"Ok, that potion I gave you will give you Heal and Flare, not much but it's a start"

"Oh bugger" he said. We walked down the road and entered the bridge.

"Hey, you defeat a daedra?" a guard asked.

"Yes, but this boy needed armor, so I gave him daedra armor until I can get him some" I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, I like this one" Andrew said. We walked into The Best Defense and got Andrew some steel armor. Along with a shield.

"Yes, you picked the best armor I've got, take care now!" the owner said.

We exited the shop and came across a rather strange woman. She was hunched over, raggedy, and had long, white stringy hair.

"Hey have you heard about the gate?" she said.

"Uh, no" I said.

"A strange door opened up on a small island in Niben Bay"

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, but whoever walked in, came out…wrong" she said.

"Wrong?" I wondered.

"Insane"

That shot my eyes wide open and Andrew's jaw dropped.

"Alright, well…nice talking to ya" I said. Then I motioned for Andrew to follow me. We both walked down the district and set-off on the road to Niben Bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Freaky head" Andrew said.

After hiking down the road, fighting off a few bandits, whom Andrew fended off quite well, we crossed the lake on our canoe and came across a three faced head statue.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"Just stay away from me when you get out" the guard said.

We walked up to the door, and started to hear a voice.

"Unworthy, unworthy! Bring me a champion of mortal flesh to tear my enemies apart!" it said. "Oh do please come in, its lovely here this time, do come!"

We stepped through the gate and came across a dark room.

"Please, lets be civil, sit down" a man said. We obeyed.

"Welcome to the Shivering Isles, I am Haskill, chamberlain to New Sheoth" he began. "I can see you are fit for combat, but I doubt you'll get pass the gatekeeper"

"Gatekeeper?" Andrew wondered.

"He is the guard to the Gates of Madness, though he dislikes strangers very much" he said.

Andrew gulped, I just stared him down.

"So, if we can get pass this gatekeeper, can we have an audience with the ruler of New Sheoth?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, Sheogorath does want a champion" Haskill said. "Good day" he walked off and disappeared.

Then after a few seconds, the walls disintegrated, and turned to bats, which flew off in the distance. We were on top of a hill, a little steep. We walked down the road.

The trees are gnarly and dark. Some have some kind of mushroom cap on top. After a few minutes of walking, we came across a town.

"—let's go up this hill and see those adventurers get wiped off the floor!" a redguard said.

"Oh no, blood will be everywhere, yuck" a dark elf complained.

"Come on, it will be a good show!"

"Fine, but I'm keeping my distance"

Then they walked uphill on a road. We decided to follow them. After about two or three minutes, we came across the most demented creature we ever saw.


End file.
